


Talk Some Sense to Me

by hermesbabie



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bottom Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, Injury Recovery, M/M, Rained in, Riding, Tender Sex, Tender tender cabin sex, Top Dedue Molinaro, Trans Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermesbabie/pseuds/hermesbabie
Summary: Things left unsaid needn’t stay that way indefinitely.Dedue and Dimitri hole up in a cabin to escape a thunderstorm. Overdue conversations and long-desired outcomes ensue.(Prompt: First Time/Adoration. Happy Bottomitri Weekend!)
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35
Collections: Bottomitri Weekend





	Talk Some Sense to Me

**Author's Note:**

> I learned about Bottomitri Weekend for the first time ten minutes before I started working on this. I DO love Bottomitri and furthering the transmitri agenda. 
> 
> *Features a transman interpretation of Dimitri written by a genderqueer person. AFAB terms such as folds, clit, and cunt are used to describe his genitalia.  
> *Title Source: “I Found” - Amber Run

Not that things had been going particularly well before, but the sudden eruption of a thunderstorm was the icing on the miserable cake they’d been served that day.

Reports of a mercenary group affiliated with the Empire sighted only a half day’s ride south of Garreg Mach: troubling. The majority of their forces already being deployed elsewhere, leaving only a handful of people available to attend to the threat: risky. Arriving at the mercenary’s camp to find that what should have been ten or so men was actually double that: a dangerous nuisance. Stumbling away from the fight victorious, but not without injuries, some grave: distressing. Being only a quarter of the way home before feeling drops of rain on their shoulders, followed by the telltale rumble of a brewing storm, followed almost immediately by sheets of rain and sleet hitting their backs, so severe it startled even their mounts: pretty much as bad as it gets.

The only stroke of luck they got that day was a scout’s reminder that there was an old cabin nearby, a former outpost, where they could take shelter for the night. The severely injured would have to continue travelling through the storm, with a few escorts to ensure their safe passage, so that left- 

-himself and Dedue. Surely that was a good thing. They had shared much less spacious accommodations before, even shared a bed a handful of times as children, and had only grown closer since Dedue’s return at the Bridge of Myrddin. Surely this would be like any other time they’d spent with each other, surely it would arouse no more aching, wanting feelings in him than he shouldered on a daily basis, _why would it?_ The door closed behind him, and they were alone, which was fine, it had always been fine and it would continue to be fine-

Dedue’s hand on his shoulder made him jump. They were both soaked to their skin, and the contact made the shirt under his armor cling to his arm unpleasantly. 

“You’re injured,” Dedue frowned, “Please, let me look at it. I am concerned it’s more severe than you let on earlier.” 

He isn’t wrong, and he knew there was no point in trying to convince him otherwise. Dimitri began to shrug off his armor- a little too casually, evidently, as he winced in pain doing so, biting back a grunt. Dedue’s hand was back on his shoulder, stabilizing him where he wobbled slightly.

“Let me help, your majesty,” he insisted, “Don’t stress your body more than you already have.” It was an inherently kind offer, but it held a note of admonishment he was quite familiar with from Dedue. He was far too polite to directly chide him, but he had a way of slipping in gentle critiques of his recklessness into otherwise inconspicuous comments. It was like a secret language the two of them shared; an unspoken acknowledgement of care that had developed and persisted through the entirety of their knowing each other.

Somewhat sheepishly, he nodded, and allowed Dedue to remove his armor. This, too, was a familiar exchange between them, Dedue’s hands firm but gentle as they undid buckles and braces, the caution with which he set each piece down so as not to scuff them, and Dimitri trying desperately not to think about how it would feel to have him undo him further.

The topmost left part of his shirt was stained with blood, dried a deep clay color in some patches but still fresh and scarlet in others; a sure sign that the bleeding hadn’t stopped. He heard Dedue huff in frustration before he began to rummage around in his bag, pulling out a disinfecting vulnerary and roll of bandages. 

“I have to remove your shirt,” Dedue said softly, “Alright?” Dimitri nodded and raised his arms to allow it to be lifted over his head.

The gash was unsightly, but it would surely fit in with the multitude of other marks that blemished his skin. He shuddered as Dedue dripped the vulnerary over the wound; its cruel sting lingered for only a few breaths before its soothing effects took over, washing over the wound and cleansing it. Dedue wrapped a bandage tightly around it before politely averting his gaze from Dimtri’s state of undress.

“I would offer you your shirt back, but I’m afraid it is rather drenched,” he said slowly, remorsefully, “With rain and… other substances. Yours and that of others.”

Dimitri nodded soberly. “It might be for the best. Although I hope it doesn’t mean you’ll spend the entire night staring at the floor or averting your gaze from me entirely. That would make this a rather awkward experience for the both of us, I think.” 

Dedue chuckled- well, more accurately, blew a huff of air through his teeth and smiled, but Dimitri had long since learned to know its meaning and accept it as a replacement. He did look at him, but his eyes stayed fixed on the new wound. The sharpness of the initial injury had left, and now it was nothing more than an inconvenient ache that would persist as an addition to the collection of unseemly marks on his body. He had come to think of them as things he had earned- sometimes valiantly, in the defense of others, and sometimes as punishment, reminders of the violence he inflicted and incited in equal measure. Tonight’s injury was from the former, and as such was in some way a purer thing than the alternative. But only to him, apparently, if the silence slowly settling on the room was any indication.

“You are uneasy, my friend,” Dimitri offered, “Tell me what’s on your mind.”

Dedue sighed- another small breath of air from between his teeth, but lacking any amusement. “That blow was meant for me. You knew that, which is why you- you practically _threw_ yourself in front of me. It was wrong of you.” 

“How so?”

Dedue grit his teeth, and finally brought his eyes to meet Dimitri’s. “Do not say such things. You know why. I am your vassal, and you are my lord. It is my job to protect you, not the other way around. Especially from a blow that could not have threatened my life. I… dislike speaking down to you in this way, but I feel it is necessary in order to assure you will not try such a thing again.” His eyes beheld a familiar sincerity that Dimitri took great comfort in.

He smiled, small and crooked. “I would do it again. _You_ know this. I would do it tomorrow, and a hundred times after that. I would do it if I knew it would end my life, in order to preserve yours. Mine has long since run the course of its worth.” 

“ _Dimitri!_ ”

The use of his proper name was a surprise to them both. A faint embarrassed blush crept onto Dedue’s cheeks, while Dimitri blushed for what was admittedly a very different reason. 

“I am sorry to upset you so. But it is the truth. I simply-” Dimitri started. Simply what, exactly? _Value you? Don’t want you to die? Love you so much it makes my chest hurt?_

“-I simply care for you. Very much,” he finally sputtered, “Perhaps more than it is right for me to.” 

The look in Dedue’s eyes softened to something more akin to affection than Dimitri had ever seen. The blush crept higher on his cheeks. “Your… Dimitri, I-” 

“Would you rather I lie?” With that, he stood, legs weak and shaking like a fawn. Perhaps the injury had taken more of a toll on him than he thought, or perhaps it was just exhaustion. “Deny me- reject me if you will, I’m half inclined to ask you to do so. But there is nothing I would not do for your sake. Do you understand?” 

His succeeding collapse was prevented only by a desperate grasp at the nearby ledge of a table and Dedue swooping down towards him, bracing his shoulders and (unintentionally?) bringing their faces within a few inches of each other. He half felt like crying- whatever the outcome of this, this confession, or outburst, whatever it was, it would ruin him. Whether it would hurt worse to be turned down or to know that he’d managed to lure this man, this _wonderful_ man who he could never earn the right to love, into feeling for him too- it was too much to think about. He could not do it, not now, Dedue’s hands steadying him and so close to him that he could feel each breath he took. Perhaps this was the final stage of his madness.

“You are too exhausted even to stand,” Dedue said softly, “Please allow me to bring you to bed. I am- I have never been good with my words like you are, so I would ask that you allow my actions to supplement.” 

Dimitri nodded weakly as his heart steadily began to throb in his chest. He allowed himself to be lifted in a way he had not been since he was a child- he was much larger now, broad shouldered and dense with muscle, but Dedue could still eclipse him as he took him in his arms, one tucked under his thighs and the other lightly cradling his back. If he _was_ saying anything as they made their way to the cabin’s bedchamber, he did not hear it over the deafening pounding in his ears. His own heartbeat, yes, but also Dedue’s, beating equally as fast. 

Dedue set him on the bed as carefully as he could, tilting him forward slightly to brace his injured shoulder with an additional pillow. He gingerly moved the arm that had been supporting his back, and then the one under his thighs. But they did not leave him entirely, instead coming to hold Dimitri’s wrist and hand. Dedue sat beside him where he lay, and several times opened his mouth, but shut it quickly before any words could escape. Clearly frustrated, he simply exhaled a shaking breath and gently rubbed at Dimitris’ knuckles, calloused and rough as they were from being under his gauntlets. 

Dimitri had taken that lance to the shoulder in order to prevent Dedue’s suffering, and told him just moments ago he would do such a thing again. He meant that. 

The meeting of their lips was a gentle thing, barely even a ghost of a touch between them. But it was infinitely sweeter than he had hoped, the way Dedue’s hand left his only to hold the side of his face, the vulnerability he allowed himself as his eye fluttered shut in contentment, the sudden heat of the contact when Dedue rediscovered his confidence and pushed his tongue gently between Dimitri’s lips. 

Damn the weakness his injury had inflicted, that he had to pull away for breath entire minutes before he would have liked to. He kept his eye shut, because if this was a dream, as it had been so many times before, he would not wake earlier than he had to. 

“Are you alright?” 

Oh, right. That probably looked weird. He opened his eye to see Dedue’s gaze infinitely softened, his jaw relaxed and his lips slightly spit-slick. The question, terribly in character as always, brought a smile to his face, but it dropped quickly. He was looking at him with a genuine reflection of the things he had felt himself for years.

“I am not a good man,” Dimitri said, hushed, “I cannot promise I would be any good for you.” 

Dedue brushed a thumb along his cheekbone, and Dimitri could not help but lean into the touch. There was a small scar there, too, barely visible, but surely felt as he touched him there.

“You already are.” 

He kissed him- again, and again, drawing back for only necessary breaths and when it became too much, and the tears that had been welling up threatened to spill. With every breath, he heaved. He gasped when Dedue’s lips changed course, instead lightly pressing and sucking against the delicate skin under his jaw. It would be just enough to leave a mark, a little discoloration that could easily be passed off as the result of the butt of a weapon glancing off him oddly (that was reasonable enough, right?) 

Dedue’s head popped up suddenly, and Dimitri groaned slightly at the loss of contact.

“Your m- Dimitri,” Dedue said, suddenly regaining his usual composure, “I would… it would please me if I could help you relax a little more _completely_ tonight, if my meaning is clear. And- if that is something that interests you, of course.”

He nodded so quickly he thought his head might fly from his shoulders. He had felt the heat pooling in his groin since their lips first made contact, embarrassingly enough, but those words, coming from _his_ mouth, caused a surge of heat to travel directly there as well. 

Dedue resumed his previous course, kissing and sucking on his jaw, his throat, the tender flesh of his chest; Dimitri cried out as he took a nipple into his mouth, gently worrying it between his teeth. Of no conscious volition, he threaded his hands into his hair, not so much holding him in place as supporting him where he went. _He’s done this before,_ it occurs to him, _That makes one of us._

With a final kiss to the soft flesh beneath his navel, Dedue slips his pants and smalls off. He has seen him nude before, of course, but never had cause to let his gaze linger as it does now. He looks damned near _reverent_ blushing down to his chest and _licking his damn lips_ , as though he had just been presented with a feast.

Perhaps he had. _Oh goddess._

The first pass of Dedue’s tongue through his folds was electric, his thighs tensing up around his head involuntarily. It did not slow him down, but rather seemed to encourage him to continue his conquest. He pressed a broad thumb to his clit and rubbed as he licked obscenely at his wetness, tongue prodding at his hole. This was alone as they were likely to ever be, Dimitri realized, and allowed himself to moan properly- a high, wanton noise that he had not previously known himself to be capable of producing. When Dedue slipped two fingers in, stretching him as he continued to ravage his sex with kisses and suckling, he nearly screamed; he had touched himself before in a such a way, but it was nothing like it was now; now, he kept reminding himself, these were _Dedue’s_ fingers, thick and strong and capable of doing much more base things, thrusting in and out of his hole as he continued to drink him in.

“Dedue,” he found himself panting, like a mantra, “ _Dedue_ , I- gonna- _hah_ -” 

It was as much warning as he could give before he found himself overwhelmed by his orgasm, hips bucking wildly against Dedue’s face as slick coated his lips and chin. When the pleasure had finally stopped overwhelming him, he was left panting and hot all over, yelping when Dedue made a final pass over his clit with his tongue.

“Just- just give me a moment, and I’ll- I’d-” he tried. Words weren’t quite coming to him yet.

Dedue slid up next to him, still wet with his fluids. He pressed a gentle kiss against his jawline. “You don’t have to do that. You’re looking a little, um, wrecked.”

Dimitri giggled- _giggled, boyish and light like he’d forgotten he could sound_ -and covered his eyes with his arm. “No, please. I can’t promise I’ll be any good, but I’d like to try something. Lie down, please.”

Dedue obeyed, rolling onto his back and shucking off what remained of his clothing, quietly thanking the gods that he’d removed everything complicated earlier. He looked somewhat bashful as he removed his smalls, revealing what could most delicately be described as a _proportional_ cock, hard and leaking precum. 

Dimitri shuffled to straddle his waist, and Dedue realized what his intentions were. 

“Dimitri, please do not strain yourself- you are still hurt.” It started out as a plea, but quickly turned into something more akin to a groan as Dimitri stroked his cock slowly, seeming almost fascinated by it. 

“I promise not to ride you so hard I burst open a _shoulder_ wound,” Dimitri promised, a little petulantly. It was as good as he was going to get, knowing the prince’s determination.

Dimitri lifted his hips and let the head of Dedue’s cock pass through his folds a few times, gathering more slick before he slowly began to sink down, groaning with a divine mixture of pain and pleasure. His previous experience had been no more than three of his slender fingers, so he acknowledged that this would likely be something of a challenge.

“Take it slow,” Dedue cautioned softly, guiding Dimitri’s hips further down, “Th- there you go.” Finally, Dimitri was fully seated, out of breath and moaning at all the ways it rubbed perfectly, torturously against his walls. 

“ _Dimitri_ ,” Dedue moaned, “You feel a- _ah_ -amazing, so tight and… please, if you’re comfortable, _move_.” 

Dimitri assented, rising a few inches before sinking back down, moving his hips in uneven circles as the pleasure began to overwhelm him once again. He rose again, quicker now, before slamming himself back down, wringing a choked groan of ecstasy from his throat. He set a more frantic pace than he had thought himself capable of, impaling himself over and over before he was coming again, body shaking and voice hoarse from moaning. He gave himself a moment to settle, sinking back down fully and pressing his forehead against Dedue’s.

“I hope it’s not presumptuous of me to say that I love you,” he mumbled, kissing his temple. 

Dedue smiled at him, warmer than sunlight. “I hope it’s not presumptuous to say I feel the same.”

The tears started again, rolling down his cheek and sliding in his dimples, catching them in his smile. He wiggled his hips a little, the exhaustion catching up to him, but utterly determined to thank Dedue for the past two mind-shattering orgasms. 

“ _Hm-_ , c-close, Dimitri, pull off,” Dedue panted. Dimitri slid off, kissing at any skin he could find- his chest, his arms, his stomach- before giving his cock a few rapid thrusts, sucking in a breath as he came with a growl, seed landing on his front nearly up to his chest.

They had the decency to clean each other up, but lacked energy for much else; they laid against each other still undressed, learning the shapes of each others’ bodies and listening to the rain pounding violently against the window. 

“Dedue… thank you,” Dimitri said finally, letting his head rest against Dedue’s chest, smiling as an arm wrapped around his back, “For- oh, I don’t know. You know, though, right?”

Dedue chuckled at that- an actual chuckle, from the gut and not just a gust of air scented with humor.

“I’ve got some idea, yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/hermesbabie) and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/hermesbabie) and would love to chat!


End file.
